99 Percent Strawberryy
by xXHikariRenXx
Summary: Unlikely as they are, kid genius Maka and natural born delinquent Soul are possibly the world's strongest pair. As polar opposites, the only thing they have in common is their love for strawberries. But they both soon learn that that isn't the only thing they have in common with each other. (THIS IS THE OFFICIAL REMAKE!)
1. Recipe One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater **_(damn, it's been forever since I wrote this!)_**

* * *

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**(remake) **

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**Recipe One**

Strawberry Ice Cream

* * *

At first, we were total opposites.

By total, I mean TOTAL.

We had nothing in common. AT ALL.

From our personalities to the way we talked, none of it was similar in any way.

It made me wonder how the hell can two people like him and I – who were different in so many aspects – became friends in an instant.

That was when I found out he also had another side to him.

It was a disturbing yet cute side that I never expected.

But… I didn't think that at the time though.

At that time…

I wanted to kill him. With toilet paper.

* * *

_**One week ago – 4:00 PM**_

"_This… THIS ISN'T COOL!"_

"_GIVE IT BACK! THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BAAACCKK!"_

Wait… I should rewind it back a bit, shouldn't I?

* * *

_**One week ago – 3:55 PM**_

"_Fresh air!" _

_Central Square was as busy as ever, with people bustling here and there. The smell of food hung in the air, becoming one with the noisy background. _

_I had just finished another bothersome test at school and was looking for something to treat myself to. _

_And I found it. _

"_STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!" _

_The man keeping the stall looked up at me and smiled. "Yep, got the best around."_

_Strawberry ice cream! Just want I needed! It was the perfect cure for a bad mood and the shitty after taste of a boring test._

"_Which one would you like?" he asked._

"_Strawbelicious Heaven with extra strawberries and cream!" we said in unison. _

_WE? _

_The last time I checked, no one could say that order as fast as me. I turned to see him._

_Yes, him._

_Him, as in SOUL EVANS!_

"_How uncool, picking the same thing as a girl…" he muttered. _

"_Back off, then." I replied defensively. _

_Okay, it wasn't meant to come out like that but the jerk and I had history. Short history though._

"_Since you said that, no!" _

"_But it's mine."_

"_Quit fighting kids! There's enough for –" The man opened the tub of ice cream and looked up at both of us. "For one person…"_

_We looked at each other. _

"_Hammer, scissors, paper." He said, holding up his fist. _

"_HAMMER, SCISSORS PAPER!"_

_Damn._

"_Cool! I won." He slammed his money down on the table and I watched as the man handed the jerk his ice cream._

_No.  
I won't let it end like this._

_That jerk can't receive the final glory of the last Strawbelicious Heaven of the day!_

_Vengeance had to be delievered._

_I glared at Soul who was now walking off with _my _taste of heaven. _

"_Hey Soul."_

"_What?"_

"_SOUL!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_COME BACK HERE!"_

"_W-WHAT?!"_

_And so the race began. _

"_TOILET PAPER, TOILET PAPER! TEN ROLLS FOR THE PRICE OF FIVE! TOILET PAPER!" _

"_Give me one!" I screamed at some random shop assistant. _

"_HEY! PAY FOR THAT!"_

"_PUT IT ON MY TAB!" _

_Soul looked back. "What are you doing?!"_

_I waved the toilet roll in the air. "I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU WITH THIS ROLL OF TOILET PAPER!"_

That brings us back to 5 minutes later…

* * *

_**One week ago – 4:00 PM (continuation)**_

"_This… THIS ISN'T COOL!"_

"_GIVE IT BACK! THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BAAACCKK!"_

"_HERE, HAVE IT BACK!"_

_In a heartbeat – without even knowing it – the taste of heaven came flying back to me._

_To my face._

And so that was when I decided that Soul Evans was an enemy.

* * *

**A/N **

**Okay... Sooo... I'm back! I did sort of promise - okay, I DID promise - a remake and here it is! **

**..**

**..**

**OKAY OKAY I MISSED FANFICTION! Seeing the sudden flood in my inbox from fanfic alerts just killed me so I have to continue! Besides, I've just read over my plans for this story and it's such a waste not sharing it with all of you! **

**I know many of you have been waiting for this, I have too, and HERE IT IS (for the second time...)**

**My writing has changed heaps and this beginning is a little better than the first but like I said, it's a remake so I may even copy some chapters from the old one but most of it will be re-written because I realized how crap the format was. **

**This will be the only fanfiction story I'm going to work on for the meantime because I've lost all my SPARK for the rest! **

**I'll be keeping my old one on for a bit to alert other old readers that may want to continue reading this series and then I'll take it off to not confuse anyone with this!**

**WELL ANYWAYS, I'M BACK WITH THIS AND I HOPE TO NOT DISAPPOINT ALL!**

**Signing off ;)**

**xhikari**


	2. Recipe Two

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**Recipe Two**

Strawberry Milk

* * *

I hated Soul.

I hated everything about him.

I hated how he bluntly referred to things as 'cool' or 'uncool'. I hated how he was always surrounded by people, loved by many. I hated how he could confidently be whoever he wanted to be, without ever being put down. I hated how he could've done anything he wanted, without ever being told otherwise.

But what I hated most was his snow white hair. It reminded me of wings. Wings that had the ability to grant freedom. Freedom from this cruel, stupid, _suffocating _world.

I hated him because he had everything I've always wanted.

I hated him for so long that I never really realised that the one that I really hated…

…Was myself.

* * *

"Please place your pencils down," announced the teacher. "The test has now finished."

I sighed, placing my pencil down beside my test sheet. The tests were slowly being handed up from the end of the class. I turned around to grab the test sheets from my classmates when suddenly the girl behind me dropped it as soon as I reached for it.

I saw a smirk appear on her face. "Oops. I'm sorry, Albarn-san. My hand slipped."

I said nothing as I got out of my seat and began gathering up the test sheets. Whispers danced through my ears from the people around me.

"Look at her. What's with that almighty aura?"

"I bet you she's feeling cocky again since she knows she passed the test."

"She's always thinking she's superior to us, doesn't she?"

That's not true. I don't think that. I never do.

"It's 'cuz children like her are brought up to be spoilt!"

I looked up at the girl who said that. She shot me a half glare, half smirk. "What?" she said. "Aren't I right?"

No. You're not right.

I finished picking up all the test papers and continued to hand it to the person in front of me as the group of girls continued to pass whispers amongst each other.

It was always like this.

I hated it. I wanted it to stop.

But I can't do it.

If I did anything rash, she'd punish me for sure. So I ignored them.

Like always.

* * *

I headed for the vending machine just outside of the school cafeteria to get myself a box of Della's Strawberry Milk. It was sort of like a habit I suppose. After every test I'd drink a box to calm myself down.

It was also a cure for when one is feeling very annoyed and pissed off because of a couple of judgemental bitches in one's class.

"Hey, if you're not gonna buy anything, move." I heard a voice say.

"I just got here." I replied.

"I don't care!" Soul Evans grumbled. "Just hurry up and buy your shit."

"Idiots have no patience." I searched my pockets for coins as he continued to defend himself.

Damn. I stared at the coins in my hand. I had a 50 yen coin, a 10 yen coin and two 5 yen coins.

In other words, I was broke.

"What are you waiting for?" Soul said. "Santa?"

I sighed. My luck was as shitty as ever.

Finally deciding to push in front, Soul chucked in a couple coins through the slot and punched in a number. I couldn't believe my eyes. The strawberry milk popped out of its place and fell down to the bottom. Soul got his change and took out the milk.

I shoved my coins back in my pocket. How embarrassing.

I was just about to walk off when he pulled my arm back.

I turned. "What?"

He gave me a look. "You've really got to quit it with that monotone voice."

"What's wrong with my voice?"

"I don't know but it's just… Weird." He threw me the box of Della's Strawberry Milk and I caught it, looking down at it and then back at him.

"…Is this for the ice cream you took from me yesterday?"

He made a face. "No! It's just… Ignoring a depressed chick is just uncool," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Thought it'll be something you'd get."

"I'm not depressed." I replied.

"Well you should be, considering the amount of bitches who push you around and say shit behind your back." He said, in an especially loud voice.

"Lower your voice." I sighed. "And that's none of your business."

"Don't try to act cool," he flung back. "You should just tell them that you've had enough of their crap. Besides," his ruby orbs pierced into mine. "You look pre' pissed yourself."

I stared at him.

How did he _know_?

How could he even _notice?_

I hated my face. I was born with a face, _this _stupid face that can't even show a shred of emotion or even manage the smallest smile.

"_Look at that child! Not even shedding a tear for her father!"_

"_Her father loved her so much yet she treats him like this in the end…"_

"_What a cold-hearted child. Does she not know the things he had to go through for her?"_

I blinked as the sudden memory flashed through my brain.

At that time… I really did want to cry. My heart was aching so much it felt like it was being squeezed and torn inside out. I really, _really _wanted to cry.

I loved him. I loved him so much I didn't know how to express myself. I loved him so much that at that time, I wanted to cry. I _needed _to cry.

But I didn't. That's what started to slowly tear me apart.

"_It's all your fault! It was your fault he died!"_

"_He would still be here… Spirit would still be alive if you were never born!"_

No… You're wrong… It… It wasn't my fault.

"_It's all your fault!" _It wasn't.

"_It was your fault he –" _No. No. NO!

"_He would still be here –"_

"STOP IT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Soul stared at me. "Woah… Yelling in that monotone voice is a pretty cool talent."

I gripped the milk box harder. Why are those stupid memories pouring back for? I looked up at Soul, who was still staring at me. I can't believe someone like him would notice anything about me that I don't even show to anybody.

I plucked out the straw on the side of the milk box and struck it through the hole, taking a sip from it, walking off as he trailed on behind me.

"That was 'bout 250 yen." I heard him say behind me.

Seriously? So that wasn't an act out of kindness? I sighed. "I'm broke."

My world had always been so small. Just me.

It was always just me.

No one else understood me.

They just stood back, looking at me from the outside and presumed things. Which were hardly ever right.

It was lonely, that kind of small world.

So when _he, _out of all people, decided to invade into it…

_I…_

"Soul."

"What?"

"Thank you."

…_Felt sort of happy._

"No worries, just be sure to pay me back my 250."

* * *

**A/N**

**Seeeeee I am continuing with this... Though I am getting used to writing like this again, I would like to thank...**

**lovelygirl4everlife - my very first reviewer, i love you. **

**annnnddd**

**Devi Le'sMirror - stayed with me since day one :') i love you too. **

**Thanks for being the only two reviewers since I got back onto fanfiction! *applause* YAYY!**

**Also, I'd also like to say thanks toooo...**

**TAGGOR**

**and**

**SoulEaterd17**

**for following the story. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**THANK YOU FOUR ESPECIALLY and of course, the readers that have passed by.**

**To end my ever-so-dorky author's note, I'd like y'all to look forward to the chapter :)**

**HIKARI OUT!**

**xhikari**


	3. Recipe Three

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**Recipe Three**

Strawberry Soup

* * *

We have a weird relationship. Soul and I.

I don't even know how the hell it started but he and I were always taking constant trips around the city on our little ventures for strawberry sweets. More like I went and he just decided to tag along for fun without asking anyone's opinion on it.

In a way, I liked the company. He and I were similar. In some strange way.

It's probably a result from eating too much strawberry pastries with him but whenever we're together; I feel all sweet inside, like after eating a dessert on a perfect occasion.

When I was with him, I felt free. I felt as though for the first time in my life, I was living. Not as an emotionless doll whom no one liked because of her demeanour but as Maka Albarn, a person.

Back then, I wished those feelings could last forever.

* * *

"Here, Maka-san." The teacher handed me my test papers, smiling. "Excellent job."

"Thank you."

The bell abruptly rang, signalling the end of class. I sighed, getting my bag and clutched onto my test results.

_She's _not going to be happy with this.

* * *

"Do better next time."

She scrunched up the test papers and threw them in the bin as she walked out the door.

"I'll be late today. Maybe tomorrow as well."

I whipped up some curry and rice, settling down on the table to eat. Even though I've done it for so many years now, I still couldn't get used to eating alone at a big table.

It was just too silent.

It was always silent.

* * *

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"I HATE IT! I HATE BEING AN EVANS!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, SOUL?"

"You know what happened to me? You did. You all did."

"What sort of bullshit are you spewing?" Dad growled as he stood face to face with me, jabbing his finger onto my chest.

"He's dead. Wes is fucking dead."

Dad's expression hardened as anger lit up his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not Wes. I'm Soul."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" he bellowed as Mum desperately tried to hold him back.

"Dear, please stop…"

"I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP TRYING TO USE ME AS WES' FUCKING REPLACEMENT!" I yelled back.

Shook up from frustration and anger, I went to my room and slammed the door behind me. Stupid adults. They never understand. I slid down into a heap with my back against the door, dropping my head into my hands.

Damn it, Wes. I really hate you.

I hate you so much that it's suffocating.

My hands still trembling from the pent-up anger, I grabbed a hoodie, opened the window and climbed out. It was always so hard to breathe in this damn house. I made it onto the wet streets and with a final glimpse at the crying adults inside that house, I ran off into the night.

Escape. I needed to escape from it all.

* * *

I watched as her car drove off. Relief. Relief washed over me.

How could a person like her make me feel so scared yet so lonely at the same time? I hated her being there but without her, this house would feel so… _empty._

I needed someone to be there so I've put up with everything for nine years. I've put up with her for nine years. I've done everything I could for her in nine years. Wasn't it time I stopped trying so hard?

Escape. I wanted – no – I _needed _to escape. I needed to escape from it all.

But then… What about him? What about Soul? If I were to leave once and for all, I wouldn't get to see him anymore, would I?

That would be a bit sad.

I quickly chucked on a jumper and without another thought, I ran out the door towards Central Square.

* * *

As late as it was, Central Square was still bustling with many people. The lights that were hanging on the poles illuminated the area, giving it a light orange glow. It was in the middle of winter yet being outside felt even warmer than being in my own house.

I don't even know why I came all the way out here. Fat chance I'd find him here. I looked over at a soup stand as the smell drifted over. Might as well get something before I leave.

The lady smiled at me as I approached her. "What would you like, dear?"

"Um…" I stared at the menu which was stuck up above her.

"Strawberry soup, thanks." We said in sync. To my complete and utter surprise, I turned to see Soul next to me.

He made a face, sighing. "You really gotta stop ordering the same things as me."

"I'm sorry I like the same things as a strawberry-loving delinquent."

"Don't say it like that…" he said, paying the lady. "That… just doesn't sound cool."

"Thank you." I gave the lady my money in return for the plastic bowl of freshly made strawberry soup. This was the second time I had tried this. It was a mixture of yoghurt, strawberries and a tad bit of orange juice.

Simple, but awesome.

"Why are you here this late?" Soul asked as we did our usual walk through Central Square, which we would do every time we'd go here for a snack. I've gone so many times with him now that I've remembered it by heart.

"I don't know." I answered. Maybe I just wanted to see him.

"Well you should go home soon. I bet your parents are worried about you."

Hah, I doubt it. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "This is normal for me. But it is pretty late."

"I know."

"You aren't going?"

I met his eyes. His _beautiful _red eyes. "No."

A smile-smirk crossed his lips. "What's this? Honour student, Maka Albarn deciding to stay out late at night?"

"I'm not alone, though." I took a sip at my soup and then looked up at him again.

"I've got you, right?"

* * *

**A/N**

**THANNKKK YOUUU for the reviews, favs and follows so far! I'm a happy kid :)**

**I hope you all like how the story is progressing so far. I know I'm making it a bit fast-paced but I've got to make room for the next couple of things later on in the story ;)**

**Well, that's all for today, thank you, thank you and thank you!**

**xhikari**


	4. Recipe Four

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**Recipe Four**

Strawberry and Mint

* * *

Back then, I wished a lot.

I don't know why, but when I was with Soul, I constantly wished for a lot of things. Things I normally wouldn't wish for.

But no matter how much I wished, how _far _I wished to be away from that place, _she _would always come and pull me back to face the bitterness of reality.

That's why I had decided.

I would run away from everything. I would run away from her. I would leave him.

Then I would hope that one day, I'd get to see him again.

So until then, I'd keep on wishing.

* * *

"So basically your mum's a bitch."

"I wouldn't say that."

"If she's a bitch, she's a bitch. What else is there to say?"

"She's my _mum._"

Soul downed the last bit of his soup threw the empty bowl into a bin as we settled down in front of the fountain. I felt the light sprays of water droplets splashing against the bare skin on my neck. I placed the soup on my lap, taking a spoonful of creamy heaven to my mouth. The soup was a light pink colour drizzled with red juice. It had a generous dollop of whipped cream on top too, garnished with a bit of mint.

"It looks like your eyes." I said, dipping the tip of my spoon onto the red sauce.

"What, the soup?" Soul gave me a funny frown. "That's far from uncool. That's just gay."

The colour of the sauce was made to stand out from all the rest. It was a rich, crimson colour that light pink, white and green were made to help it stand out.

Just like Soul. He stood out from the rest.

"Then your eyes are like this mint." He pinched the mint off my soup and held it out for me to see. "Eternal refreshment. Wisdom. Virtue."

"I know when things are taken off the internet, Soul."

"Yeah. You're right." He took down the mint and played with it in between his fingers. "How about this?" He peeled off a mint leave and popped it in his mouth. "At first it's cool and a bit spicy which is a little hard to handle but over time, it gets all sweet."

"What you're talking about is a mint lolly, not the mint herb."

"But you get where I'm going right?"

"You just compared me to a lolly."

"Yeah but I made it up on the spot." He smirked, flashing his sharp white teeth. "Cool or what?"

"Yes, you are very cool." I said.

"You always talk with that monotone voice. But hey," he gazed at me with his crimson eyes. "I know when you are being sarcastic, Maka."

Silence filled the next few minutes. Only the gentle sprays of the fountain could be heard as the busy noise from Central Square faded into the night.

I looked up at the sky, the blanket of blackness, studded with stars. Staring at such a sight pulled me into a state of oblivion. I needed those moments. Moments when I just had to forget. Moments where it was just Soul and I.

Soul.

I wanted to be like Soul. I wanted to have that feeling where I felt as though I had no limits. I wanted to feel as though I could do anything.

I wanted to be free.

* * *

The silence wasn't awkward.

I knew she was off somewhere, drifting in her own little world – like always. She would always space out when she's with me. That's what I don't get about her. I didn't really mind though. I thought she looked cute, with that blank expression on her face.

I exhaled as I looked up at the night sky, my breath becoming a cloudy mist, dissolving as quickly as it appeared.

"_Look, it's Maka Albarn!"_

"_Isn't that the girl who the teachers were all over?"_

"_Yeah, that's right! But… She's pretty ordinary looking, ain't she, Soul?"_

At that time, she was just another girl in my class to me. To everyone else, though, she was a genius, a person whom the teachers got all excited over and would swoop to her feet at a word.

I wanted to be like Maka. Not because the teachers swarmed all over her. Fuck, _definitely _not because of that but because she was… her. She was known as Maka Albarn, seen as Maka Albarn, treated like Maka Albarn.

I was known as Soul Evans but seen and treated like how they would see and treat _him. _Wes. Wes _Evans. _It was all because I carried this name. This damn name which stuck this stupid label on my head. The stupid label which read 'I'm Wes Evan's brother so I'm supposed to be exactly perfect like him in every way'. Long as fucking label but correct.

I wanted to get away from all those jerks who expected me to be like him. I wanted to make Dad and Mum see me for me, not as Wes. I wanted to break out of all of the things that happened in the past that made things the way they are now.

Is it too damn much to ask?

I just wanted to be free.

* * *

_I've decided. _

"Soul." I looked over at him. "Are we friends?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Friends? Something like that."

"Listen, I don't want to lose you."

I watched as Soul's eyes widened. "Hey, this is too early for a love confession. I know I'm cool and everything but…"

"You'll be here right? You'll always be here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Central Square _is_ the best place to buy strawberry desserts."

"You won't forget me, right?"

He was taken quite aback. "What's with this bluntness?"

"You won't forget me, right?" I repeated.

"Of course. I can't forget the person who always orders the same desserts as me."

I heaved a sigh. "Good."

Soul let out a little laugh at me. "What's with you? You sound like you're planning to go off somewhere far away."

It's funny how he's always right. I could almost laugh.

"Soul, I –"

MAKA ALBARN!"

I froze and slowly turned around. Damn it.

"M-Mama…"

She looked enraged. Her eyes flared up with raw anger as she stomped towards me, her clothes crumpled and hair messy. She breathed in and out with every step as she approached me, squaring her shoulders with arms crossed. In a heartbeat, a hand swiftly flew across my face. I looked up at her in disbelief as her hand left a stinging pain in its wake.

She never slapped me before. _Never._

"What are you doing?!" said Soul defensively.

Mama shot Soul a dark glare. "You have nothing to do with this boy so I warn you the first and last time!" She turned back to me with bloodshot eyes. "Let's go."

She grabbed my hand forcibly and pulled me into the car. I watched as Soul stood there, staring at me blankly, not knowing what to do. I don't know what it looked like but I tried to smile.

"Bye, Soul. I'll see you again someday."

* * *

I watched as the car drove off.

She smiled. That was the first time I ever saw her smile. But why? Why did it seem so agonizingly sad? It felt like cut glass raking across my mind. Why did she look so far away? Without thinking, I ran after the car.

What the hell did she mean by 'someday'?

"Maka!" The car got further away from me but I still didn't stop running. "GODDAMMIT, WAIT UP!"

_BEEEPPP! BEEEEEEP!_

I turned to be attacked by a sudden blinding light.

_SCREEEEECCCHHH!_

Before I knew it, the world came tumbling down in a blur of colours. I felt my head hit against the hard concrete as I watched the car drive off in the distance.

_Damn it._

My sight began to waver.

_Why does that girl never make any sense?_

Muffled voices and the wailing of sirens filled my ears. I felt my eyelids close shut, my conscious slowly being dragged out of me.

_Damn it all._

* * *

**A/N**

**How was it? I sort of liked this chapter. It took me a while to write it though. **

**You guys should feel loved! I neglected my homework for this! Now it's midnight and I'm here typing up a dorky author's note with homework due the next day!**

**I should get to sleep or else I won't survive another day tomorrow D:**

**And as usual, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, ALERTS. GREATLY APPRECIATED! **

**Hikari must now hibernate for 7 hours to prepare herself for training in the depths of hell tomorrow...**

**Stay tuned ;)**

**xhikari**


	5. Maka

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**_Maka_**

* * *

"_She's getting away!"_

_I ran blindly through the heavy, accusing rain, into the darkness ahead of me. They were after me. They've been tailing me for days and nights. If they caught me, it'll be it. Everything will end there. _

_I slipped on a puddle and landed on the wet concrete in a bloody heap, drawing the cold night air into my lungs that begged for oxygen. I could hear their footsteps in the far distance. I mustn't get caught. I promised myself that I'll never get caught. _

"_Where is she?"_

"_Scatter! Find the girl now!"_

_I pushed myself back onto my feet which were beginning to go numb from the cold. I broke down again and dropped to my knees, the heavy rain drops pounding on every part of me. My muscles were aching. My whole body was numb. I couldn't move. _

_But I had to. I refuse to die here. I refuse to die alone in the darkness and allow them to do whatever they wanted to me afterwards. I refuse to give them what they want. I got back up again and continued down the dark road, limping as I went._

_I had to get back. I have to go back to that place. No matter how much I hated it, I had to come to that place once more. Even if it meant facing _her_. _

_It also meant I could see _him _again. _

_Soul. Soul Evans._

_I limped towards an alleyway and hid in there for the meantime. _

_Soul. I get to see him._

"_Did you find the girl?"_

"_No, we lost her." _

"_Damn it!"_

"_Do you want to go around one more time?"_

"_Forget it, it's too hard in this downpour anyway. Let's go back."_

"_Roger."_

_I let out a sigh as momentary relief washed over me. I leaned back on the wall of the alleyway, the rain sliding down my face. _

_Finally. I finally get to see him again. _

_The cold rain batted against my body continuously but a feeling of warmth enveloped me entirely._

_I'm coming back, Soul._

_I'm coming back to you._

* * *

**A/N**

**...How was it? Did you like the sudden mood change? Not that the previous chapter wasn't as depressing... **

**I liked this. I'm having a huge writer's block for a story and this is clearing my mind up a little. **

**For those readers who like to read about the strawberry pastries in this story - I'm sorry :(**

**No strawberries this chapter. **

**Just me, Maka and the depressing chapter. Yep. Sorry.**

**As much as I hate it, the next chapter will be labelled as 'chapter 6' but I have to name it 'Recipe Five'. Don't you just hate it when things screw up like that? I do. **

**Annnyyywaaayyyyyyssss this was to test out a new format. I like it. So you'll probably be seeing some like this here and there. **

**Wondering why it's so short? HOMEWORK! IT'S HOMEWORK! GODDAMN FRIGGIN HOMEWORK!**

**Enough of my babbling, good night/good morning/こんばんは to all youse out there with different time zones to Australia! **

**Me outtie.**

**xhikari**


	6. Recipe Five

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**Recipe Five**

Strawberry Milkshake

* * *

_**Two years later…**_

"Mistress! It's time for your first day of school!" Jeanne – a middle-aged man with black hair and honey-coloured eyes who was the Albarn family's chauffer/butler/slave– popped his head into my room. "Mistress?"

"I'm getting ready." I said, buttoning up my shirt. "And stop calling me mistress. It's annoying."

"Kami-sama requires me to call you that, mistress."

I made it pass the annoying chauffer and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Kami Albarn said with her usual smile plastered on her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very much so." It could have been better.

She turned to Jeanne who was quickly walking down behind me. "Jeanne. I leave Maka in your care."

"Of course, milady," replied Jeanne, giving her a 45 degree bow. Why are they talking about me in this disgustingly formal tone like I wasn't even here? It makes me sick how fake people can get.

Just before I walked out the door, Mama came in for a quick hug and stroked my cheek. "You'll be a good girl from now on, won't you, Maka?"

Memories flashed before my eyes. Horrible memories.

"…Yes. Yes I will."

* * *

"This is Senbushi High," Jeanne exclaimed proudly – like he owned the school – as he opened the car door for me. "It's the best school in the country. Teachers from all around the world –" Not wanting to listen to Jeanne babble on about another boring rich school, I shifted my attention to the school next door to it.

"Shi… Shibusen?"

" – they even have a swimming pool! What? Shibusen?" Jeanne looked over at the neighbouring school, frowning. "Though Senbushi is known as the best school, Shibusen is the worst. Pity, isn't it? Having the country's best next to a dumpster."

"Shut up." I said, walking closer to the gates of Shibusen.

"Mistress, you must hurry to Senbushi to –"

"Enrol me into Shibusen."

Jeanne gaped, widening his eyes. "E-Excuse me?"

"Enrol me into Shibusen." I repeated. "I'm not going to Senbushi." My eyes wandered over to a figure inside the building.

"But Kami-sama said –"

"Screw it. I'm enrolling myself."

* * *

Shibusen was big. Old, but big. The insides were like any other school out there, it was just the outside that just needed a little refurbishment. Okay, maybe a lot of refurbishment. If I could just confirm that one thing that I saw before, I might even donate all my savings towards the refurbishment.

I couldn't have mistaken it. It was definitely _him._ My heart pounded angrily against my chest as I speed-walked around the halls of Shibusen. There's _definitely _no way I could've mistaken it.

Finding it hard to breathe from anticipation, I followed the smell of food and found myself in the cafeteria. Perfect. I needed some energy to continue this game of self-declared hide and seek.

"New 'round here, ain't cha?" said the cafeteria lady, leaning her forearm on the serving table with the food laid out beside her.

I nodded. "Do you have any strawberry desserts?"

"Sure do." The lady replied. "Best milkshake 'round."

"I'll get one." We said in perfect sync.

The familiar voice immediately sent electrifying chills down my spine but at the same time, released a wave of warmth eating away at my insides. How long has it been since it's been like this? I could almost feel myself cry. _Almost._

"Sorry kids, only 'nuff for one. We're outta milk."

"Damn…" I heard him mutter under his breath.

I turned to meet familiar rubies, those familiar pair of beautiful rubies that seem to chase away all my troubles.

It was the same crimson red eyes.

The same snow white hair.

"Soul. "

He looked at me with the same aloof look he always did. "Yeah. That's me."

I looked back, puzzled. 'Yeah, that's me'?

"Soul." I repeated.

"I said 'yeah', girl who ordered the same thing as me."

"SOUL EVANS!" I yelled.

"WHAT?"

I stared back at him in disbelief. "Soul… Evans?"

"Yeah that's me." Frustrated rubies looked back at me. "But…"

"…Do I know you?"

* * *

**A/N**

**YAY for time skip! I think I made this story go a bit too fast though. **

**Hope you guys think it's okay because I don't like this chapter at all. I liked the previous chapter _way _more. Yes, it's because I'm a depressing person like that. **

**Hopefully, the next part will be better. Yeah, it probably will. **

**I know I've gone a bit cliche but DO NOT FEAR, everything will be revealed sooner or later. ALL IN GOOD TIME.**

**Well then, I need some sleep. Good night. No wait, good morning. Or whatever. **

**BYE!**

**xhikari**

**P.S OH that's right! Thank you for them reviews, don't forget I luurrveee you all! 3**


	7. Recipe Six

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**Recipe Six**

Strawberry Lolly

* * *

"Do I know you?" Soul Evans repeated as I stared blankly at him. He waved a hand in front of my face. "Oi."

What the actual hell is he playing at?

"Aye kids, wanna pay up for the milkshake?" echoed the cafeteria lady's voice in the background.

I looked straight at him in the eye. "Do you know me?"

"Does it sound like I know you?"

"You… Really don't know who I am?"

"Want da milkshake or not, ya lil' brats?"

"Nope. Never seen you in my entire life."

_You stupid, motherfucking, asshole!_

"MAKA-CHOP!"

In a heartbeat, Soul – or whichever asshole he was – met the ground with a sickly thud and was knocked out cold. I blew on my thick dictionary and slipped it back into my blazer pocket, giving the soon-to-be corpse a nice kick to the stomach.

"_Fuck you _Soul Evans." I muttered darkly, looking down at the unconscious body. "I hope you die in the fucking flames of Hell."

"Dang, youngsters these days." I heard the cafeteria lady sigh. "Hardcore as."

Hot from anger, disbelief, shock and some more anger, I stormed out of the cafeteria and headed outside.

* * *

"Why –" I swang my leg back. " – the fuck –" my foot met with the tree trunk as I swang my leg forward for a kick. " – is that cunt –" I unleashed a punch to the tree to vent my anger. " – ALWAYS DOING THIS TO ME?"

Left fist. "What the hell –" Right fist. " – is his –" Left fist. " –fucking problem?" Kick. I placed a hand on the rough skin of the tree and supported myself against it, breathing heavily.

He's such a liar.

I banged another fist against the tree.

You clearly told me that you won't forget me. You told me that you'll always be here!

I clenched my fists, gripping on bare bark.

What happened to the old Soul?

With one single movement, I ripped off the bark and watched it fall to the ground.

He's such a fucking liar.

"O-Oh my God!" I turned to see a girl gaping at me, her dropped books scattered on the ground. "Y'You're bleeding!"

I looked at my knuckles. "It's nothing."

She ran to me and grabbed my hands. "We need to get to the infirmary now!"

"I said it's nothing –"

With a whip of her long black ponytail, I found myself being dragged back into the school with a speed that didn't even seem human.

* * *

"All done!"

"I would've been fine." I said, looking down at my perfectly bandaged hands.

Tsubaki – that was her name – went to put back the bandages and disinfectant. "Now where was it…" she murmured. "Ah! Here it is!" She turned back around to me and gave me a lolly. "It'll make you feel better in no time."

"But I said I felt fine already…" I ripped open the wrapper and threw the lolly into my mouth. She was right. I did feel better. Strawberry lollies are always the best cure. "Thank you."

All of a sudden, the door of the infirmary flew open as two blonde girls entered, their gazes quickly fixed onto me.

"Who's the girl, Tsubaki?" asked the taller, long-haired blonde.

"She's a new student," replied Tsubaki. "She'll be joining our class."

"Really?" the tall blonde grinned and came over, giving my hair a good ruffle. "Nice to meet 'cha. Name's Liz Thompson."

"I'm Patty, I'm Patty!" sang the shorter blonde with chin-length hair, her eyes glimmering playfully. "Patty Thompson!"

"Maka." I replied, taking my time to look at all of them. I wasn't quite used to the sudden attack of friendliness. Never was.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Tsubaki, cocking her head.

Liz's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I was s'pose to tell ya. Black Star he –"

KAAABOOOOOOM!

"What… What was that?" I said as everyone's heads turned towards the door.

Tsubaki's jaw dropped. "Oh no. Please tell me he didn't…"

"Yes he did!" laughed Patty.

"_COME HERE, YOU LIL' SHIT!"_ a voice boomed from outside.

My eyes popped out from its sockets as I saw Liz fish out a net from under one of the infirmary beds and as Patty pulled out a gun from the big file cabinet.

Patty noticed me looking at her and grinned. "It's just a water gun, tehehe!"

Nevertheless, what the hell would she do with a water gun anyway? With that, the two sisters shot out the door, shouting out a ridiculous battle cry as they waved their weapons around in the air.

"Where are they going?"

Tsubaki sighed. "Why can't we just be a normal school for once?"

"…Isn't it..?"

Liz popped her head back in. "TSUBAKI! We need your help!"

Tsubaki slapped her forehead. "Why am I always..?" She turned over to me. "Sorry Maka. Some things… popped up. I have to go." She gave me a smile. "You should stay here and rest."

As soon as she left, there was another loud…

KAAABOOOOOOM!

'You should stay here and rest'? Ain't no way in hell I'm staying here.

Without another thought, I opened the door and walked out of the infirmary, following the sound of yelling, gunshots and unidentifiable high-pitched noises.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating the last day or so! Busy with homework! But now since it's the weekend, I'll try and update more chapters ;)**

**Thanks for the flood of reviews, favs and alerts. I love you all :')**

**I will be sure to make the next chapter a blast :D**

**xhikari**


	8. Recipe Seven

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**Recipe Seven**

Strawberry Pig

* * *

"COME BACK HERE!"

Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and I – me, who was dragged – ran after the 'thing' in a desperate attempt to catch it.

The 'thing' dashed down the corridor, approaching Black Star who had gotten in front and outrun it earlier. Black Star – with his spiky blue hair and all – stood with his feet planted steadily on the ground, sumo-style, with his arms out, smirking. "COME AT ME!"

The 'thing' bolted towards him but it was too fast. It sped through his legs and while attempting to grab it, Black Star fell head over heels. Literally.

He quickly recovered and scrambled after it. "I'LL CATCH THAT LIL' SHIT!"

"Black Star!" exclaimed Tsubaki. "Come back!"

"You're such an animal, Black Star… You'll never be able to catch it like that." muttered Death the Kid, appearing behind a corner in front of us. His eyes narrowed on the 'thing' and Kid sped after it, gaining on it quickly, "GET IT WHILE IT'S STILL SYMMETRICAL!"

"SQUEE!"

"Kiiiiddd!" yelled out Liz and Patty.

Then I saw Soul Evans walking down the corridor with a big plump-looking strawberry in his hand, arching a brow at the Kid-and-Black-Star-chasing-the-thing scene.

"How hard is it to catch a –"

In a heartbeat, Soul was knocked to the ground and trampled on with triple force, his strawberry-on-steroids stolen straight out of his hands. "…How uncool."

I watched as he clenched his fists and scrambled up, ruby eyes flaring as he too, raced towards the 'thing'.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FAT FUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Soul?!" I shouted from pure shock. "Where'd you get that strawberry from?!"

"HOW IS THAT THE POINT?" The three girls exclaimed, running beside me.

"Let's take a shortcut," huffed Tsubaki. "They're not going to stop at this rate."

We quickly turned at a corner and at a couple more intersections before finding ourselves facing the 'thing' charging towards us at the speed of light.

Patty smirked and stood right in the centre, holding up her shotgun-water gun.

"I got this~"

Liz's eyes widened as the other three came running behind the 'thing'. "PATTY NO!"

CHICK-CHICK FWOOOOOOSSSHHH!

Water blasted out from the water gun, spraying down everything in its path.

Everything except the damn dashing pig.

With a squeal and a terrified wiggle of its tail, it lurched for the nearest pillar of support, something to save itself from the violent water gun shootings.

In other words, me.

Scared-shitless eyes (of the pig) met scared-shitless eyes (of mine).

Before I knew it, the pig's snout was squashed against my nose and its mouth of smack bang on mine, with the extra bulge of the strawberry-on-steroid of Soul's.

I let out a scream.

The pig let out a squeal.

"DIIEEE!"

"SHE'S BRUISING OUR MEAT!" yelled Black Star.

"SOMEBODY STOP HER!"

* * *

"Eugh…"

I couldn't get the disgusting taste of raw pork off my mouth. To anyone, that would be a dream come true but I preferred pork when it was grilling on the barbeque, not when it was running around with strawberries in its mouth.

"Violent, aren't you?"

I had a final rinse of my mouth and turned around. "Why are you going around with your shirt like that?" I asked, grimacing as I pointed to his revealing chest. "Are you trying to show off how wild you are?"

Soul made a face. "Oh my bad, I was just trying to stop a certain someone from animal slaughter and attempted murder so I got four of my buttons ripped off."

"You shouldn't have stopped me," I said. "I was going to step on that pig until the insides came out of its snout and after that, I would've chopped down those two idiots whom I met for two seconds which brought this disaster of getting kissed by a pig upon me." I exhaled. "And then there's you."

He backed off. "Hey, you've knocked me unconscious once already."

"And I'm tempted to do it again." I wiped the water off my mouth with the back of my hand. "This school is crazy."

I was already starting to regret everything I've done, from meeting _him _to enrolling into this damn school.

What the hell was I thinking?

"I'm going home…" I muttered.

"Uh, sorry to say but –"

"What are you brats doing here?" We both turned to see a man. He skin was darkly tanned and he had corn rowed hair. He wore jeans and a singlet, revealing his muscular arms which were filled with Japanese tattoos.

"Sid…" I heard Soul say.

The man looked over at me, breaking into a grin. "You must be the new student!" He walked over and wrapped an arm around me. "Let me show you to your class!"

"No thanks I wanted to go ho –"

"Come on! The class cooked up a barbeque for you!"

"Really, no thanks –"

"A teacher must enjoy a good old catch-and-eat barbeque with his class!" said Sid, dragging me along with him. "That's the kind of man I am!"

"Um… Then would you be the kind of man that gets his arm off me?" I held my breath. "Y-Your… your armpit hair is sort of rubbing against my face…"

* * *

"Oink."

"W-We… We can't eat it…"

"Oink."

"We just don't have the heart to eat it…"

"Oink."

I sighed. "It's a pig. It was born for the purpose of becoming bacon."

"OINK!"

"Stop!" Liz screamed. "You're getting it angry!"

The pig sat on the teacher's desk happily munching on a bunch of strawberries again while everybody else had backed off to the end of the classroom.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE HEART TO EAT SUCH A DISGUSTING THING!" Liz cried.

Sid, Soul and I turned from the terrified look of the class to the strawberry-loving pig. We watched as it bit onto a strawberry and gulped it down in one go, a hideous face appearing on it the second the strawberry went down.

"Oiiinkkkk~"

It started to pant heavily as drool formed in the corner of its raw porky mouth. A disgusting smile spread across its face as it trembled in bliss.

I made a face. "That's just gross."

Soul stepped back. "That ain't cool, man. That's just downright creepy."

Sid walked over looking down at the pig. "Interesting. This is the first time I've seen a paedophilic pig."

"Um, correction!" yelled out Liz from the back of the room. "It's a paedophilic _strawberry _pig. I mean, come on! Have you ever seen a pig go pedo from a friggin' strawberry?!"

Sid rubbed his chin. "That's true…" He stared at it for a couple more seconds. "Okay! I've decided!"

"Decided what?" the class and Soul said in sync.

"THIS PIG WILL BE OUR CLASS PET!"

"WHAAATTT?!"

Sid shrugged as he grinned. "All the classes have got a class pet. We need one too." Sid patted the paedophilic pig. "I love animals. That's just the kind of man I am!"

"THEN BE THE KIND OF MAN THAT KNOWS THE DIFFERENCE FROM A PEADOPHILIC PIECE OF PORK AND A NORMAL PIG!" everyone yelled out, their voices in perfect harmony.

Sid grinned, patting the pig. "What should I call you?"

A girl with short pink-hair popped out from behind the crowd, making a face. "Look at that thing," she said, pointing a finger at the pig. "It looks like a horny old man!"

"That's right!" agreed Liz. "But it's creepier since it likes strawberries…"

"THAT'S IT!" Black Star exclaimed. Everybody averted their attention to Black Star. "IT'S NAME WILL BE HORNBERRY."

Liz gaped. "SINCE WHEN DID YOU AGREE TO KEEP IT AS A CLASS PET?"

Tsubaki rubbed her temples. "He's even naming it…"

"A PIG WHO GETS HORNY WHEN EATING STRAWBERRIES. PERFECT!" Black Star let out a loud laugh, hands on his hips and clearly pleased with himself. "THE GREAT ME IS A GENIUS."

"Oiinnkkkk~~" huffed the pig, the amount of drool increasing ten-fold.

"OH LOOK, IT LIKES ITS NAME." said Black Star. "THE GREAT ME IS A GENIUS."

"Black Star, you said that already." replied Tsubaki.

I heaved a sigh. As if I didn't have enough problems already. I enrolled into this weird school when I could've gone to best in the country, okay, that was my fault – wait, a minute – THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS THAT DAMN SOUL'S FAULT! Yes, that's right. Him. Another problem. That idiot just decided to not remember who I was. And then I kissed – wait, no – _bumped mouths _(it sounds more tolerable that way without making me chuck up) with a damn pig.

What the hell did I get myself into?

I went for the door. "I'm leaving… You people give me a headache."

"Where are you going?" asked Sid.

I turned around, frowning. "Home."

Soul arched a brow. "Home?"

"Yes, home."

"You can't go _home_."

I stopped. "What do you mean I can't go _home_?"

"I was about to tell you before but our animal-loving homeroom teacher –"

"YEP, THAT IS THE KIND OF MAN I AM!" cut in Sid.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what?"

"This is a boarding school."

I felt my jaw drop. "B-Boarding school?"

"Yeah. Booarrddinngg school."

"Boarding school, as in a place which is ideal for both local and international students and is a place that provide a valuable platform for students to achieve their best academically as well as cover ways for students to combine the benefits of quality education with a supportive and caring residential environment?"

Soul peered at me. "Yeeeaaah. Boarding school. A place where we eat, learn and sleep."

It almost made me laugh.

What the actual hell did I get myself into?

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter was fun writing. I sort of made the pig thing a bit randomly... Haha... My definition of 'funny' is ****definitely stuffed up, isn't it?**

**Well annnywaayyss, I h****ope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and well...**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

**xhikari**


	9. Recipe Eight

**99 Percent Strawberry**

**by**

xXHikariRenXx

* * *

**Recipe Eight**

Strawberry Horror

* * *

"Your room is number 3…"

How on earth…

"…All your things are packed in for you already."

…did they manage…

"Enjoy your stay at Shibusen Boarding School!"

…to convince my _mother_?!

I just stood there and stared. Why the _hell _did she let me join this boarding school? After going through all the trouble to track me down and when she finally gets me and makes me swear my loyalty towards her, she allows me to reside in a _boarding school_?

What sort of sick joke was this?

I dropped into a heap in front of the door as mixed emotions swelled up inside me. Should I be happy about this? Should I be happy about the fact she allows me to stay somewhere far away from her?

Memories flashed before me. _Horrible memories. _

Maybe I should be happy. If only Soul wasn't such a jerk and forgot about everything, I could've been happier without being half-hearted about it. My thoughts shifted to Soul. How _did _he forget everything anyway? Why was it that he couldn't remember anything about me?

Surely he wasn't just some random guy I happen to meet who looks exactly like the Soul Evans that I knew from two years ago. I couldn't have mistaken him. Him and his eyes. Those _beautiful, _crimson eyes. I could never forget them.

I sighed, walking into the room. Night had taken over making my hectic day that involved paedophile-looking pigs and noisy delinquents come to a finish. I really had no more energy to deal with any more crazy things this academy has to offer.

"_AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

…Talking about crazy things.

I opened my door, looking left and right at the dark corridor. "Some people want some peace!"

Silence.

I closed my door. That's weird. For a second there I was positive I heard a –

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

There it is. I opened my door again. "Can you please shut the hell up?!"

People at this school seriously don't know when to shut up. Do they not sleep? Hearing another round of the piercing scream, I got out of my room and walked down the corridor towards the location of the sound. Can't anyone else hear the scream?

Shibusen was a pretty weirdly built school so half of the rooms were built on the level above class. I walked through the corridors, hugging myself as goosebumps chased goosebumps along my bare skin.

I jumped as I heard some noises in a nearby class. I walked closer to see a faint glowing light coming from inside the room.

This should be fun.

* * *

"…Drip…drip…drip… The girl placed her hand on the cold doorknob as a chill ran up her spine. She turned it slowly and there, inside, she saw a –"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Liz screamed. Everyone groaned.

"You ruined the good part!" said Patty, puffing up her cheeks.

"B-B-But it's s-scary…" murmured Liz, her teeth chattering against each other.

I sighed. "You're never gonna let me finish are you?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT HER, SOUL!" exclaimed Black Star, "Just continue with the story!"

"Nah, forget it. The suspense just died."

"What happens now?" asked Tsubaki who for some reason, was strangely unaffected by the series of horror stories that were told.

"Well, now we blow out the candle," replied Kid, the one who suggested the game, "And each count a number each."

"OOH, OOH! START WITH THE GREAT ME!" yelled out Black Star.

Black Star received his round of 'shh's. Kid blew out the candle. "Ready?"

"One," said Black Star.

"Two," said Kid's voice.

"T-T-Three…" whispered Liz.

"Four~" sang Patty.

"Five," said Tsubaki with her usual calm voice.

"Six." I said.

"Seven."

There was silence. Seven? _Seven?_ I did a quick mental add-up. Black Star was sitting next to Kid who was sitting next to Liz who was sitting next to Patty who was sitting next to Tsubaki who was next to me and I was sitting next to Black Star. Six people.

The seventh voice came from next to me.

I felt my heart drop. "HOLY SHIT –"

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha."

"…Can you _not _laugh like that?" murmured Liz, shivering. "You're creeping me out."

"You should've seen the look on your faces." I replied.

"So someone like you can crack a joke too, huh?" said Soul, raking a hand through his snow white hair.

I shot him a glare. "Says the guy who shit his pants two seconds ago."

Black Star let out a laugh. "SHE GOT YOU BRO, SHE GOT YOU ALL REAL GOOD!"

"Shut up, Black Star," muttered Kid. "You were the one who was almost knocked out cold."

"WAS NOT!"

"What I'm surprised about is how she," Kid pointed to Patty. "Can still be smiling like a goof and how she," He pointed to Tsubaki. "Can still be so calm."

"I'm surprised at how Kid's face went half white!" laughed Patty.

"What?" Kid crawled closer. "Did it really?"

"Yup~"

"NOOOOOO!" he bellowed. "WHY WAS I BORN LIKE THIS? WHY WAS I BORN AN ASYMMETRICAL FREAK?!"

"…Is he _crying_?" I asked, arching a brow.

"He's got… issues," replied Liz. "Reeeaal bad issues."

"I can see…"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" exclaimed Patty, hooping her arm through mine. "Since you're here, stay for the stories!"

"Since she's here, can I go?" cried Liz.

"Good idea," said Kid. "Got any stories, Maka?"

Oh, why not? I've never really done this with anyone anyway.

"Yep. But they're pretty scary." I turned to Soul. "So be sure not to piss in your pants."

Soul made a face. "You're really funny."

"I know."

Kid relit the candle and everyone gathered into a tighter circle until we all bumped knees with the person on either side of us.

"This story takes place in an old abandoned school…" I started.

"Old?" said Tsubaki.

"Abandoned?" said Patty.

"S-School?" stuttered Liz.

"Yes. Old. Abandoned. _School_." I cleared my throat. "That school was destroyed during an earthquake and all the students and teachers had evacuated, all except one boy."

Tsubaki gasped, making everyone jerk up. "Oh how terrible…"

"D-D-Don't do that!" Liz cried, close to tears.

Suddenly there was a very faint noise coming from outside.

"I said don't do that!" Liz repeated.

"That was not me!" said Tsubaki.

"He kept screaming and yelling out for someone to save him," I continued, "But no matter how much he called, no one could hear him from under the rubble. He kept screaming _'help me, help me, help me,' _until his voice was all husky from overexertion. He soon died, believing that no one had the heart to come help me. And, that boy really loved strawberries."

Black Star groaned. "YOU KILLED IT!"

"Shut up and let me continue," I scowled. "Rumour has it that at exactly midnight, every night, the ghost of the boy would materialize and while eating a blood red strawberry. The strawberry gave off a very tangy, sweet, unique smell and shaped exactly like a heart. With every bite, he was eating away the hearts of those who didn't have the heart to help _him _on that day… With every bite, a drop of crimson juice would drop to the ground, like a blood splatter..." I let out a sigh. "And that's the story of the strawberry-loving ghost."

"Alright…" Kid blew out the candle.

"One." Black Star.

"Two." Kid.

"Three." Liz.

"Four." Patty.

"Five." Tsubaki.

"Six." Me.

"Seven." Soul.

There was another round of silence.

All of a sudden, a sweet aroma filled the air around us. The smell brought down a chill down my spine.

"M-Maka…" I heard Soul say next to me.

"Yeah..?"

"Something's… dripping on me…"

I held my breath.

"H-Help me…" said a husky and scarce voice.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Liz screamed. "IT'S THE STRAWBERRY LOVING GHOST!"

"L-Liz, let go of me!" I heard Tsubaki say in the dark as I felt everyone tumble and trip over each other.

"THE LIGHTS!"

The lights flickered on and I saw Sid stand behind Soul, blood flowing down from his nose. "Help me…"

A wave of relief washed over us.

"YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" screamed Liz.

"My bad." Replied Sid with his hoarse voice. "Just help me with this nosebleed."

"What happened? How come you sound like that?" asked Kid.

"I came down with a cold and on the way to check on the classrooms, I bumped into a door and got a blood nose." Replied Sid.

"That answers it…"

"Then what's with that sickening sweet smell?" said Soul, sniffing at Sid.

"It's the new perfume I tried out."

We all made a face. "_Perfume_?"

"I like to try everything out! THAT'S THE KIND OF MAN I AM!"

I rolled my eyes. _A gay man, yes._

"Well anyways, sorry to break it to you but you're all on detention tomorrow."

"Whyy?" whined Patty. "Whhhyyyy?"

"Did you forget that it's half past midnight and you're all here telling scary stories without anyone knowing?" Sid stuffed a tissue – that Tsubaki gave him – up his nose, pushing us out of class. "Back to your rooms!"

"I don't wanna be in detention!" said Patty, pouting.

"Should've thought of that before you came here! Go on! Back to bed!"

"WE SHALL CONTINUE THIS SOME OTHER NIGHT!" exclaimed Black Star.

Sid gave him a good whack across the head. "Do it again and I'll put you under suspension."

"You're so not cool…" muttered Soul.

"I saw this coming…" Kid said, shaking his head.

I sighed. And I should've known better to not get involved with such idiots.

They are indeed, just _one _of the crazy things this school has to offer.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for not posting for so long, massive writer's block. Hopefully with this, it gets better :(**

**Thanks once again for the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**Greatly appreciated!**

**Hope you liked and look forward to da next chap!**

**xhikari**


End file.
